Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen: My version
by YoungForever98
Summary: After the Autobots' first contact with the Masters of the Jade Palace, The Furious Five, Po the Panda and Grandmaster Shifu made a deal with the Autobots and Their NEST human military alliances to defeat Megatron's remaining Decepticon minions. Later the shard of the Allspark cube was stolen by the Decepticons to revive their leader. And the Autobots have to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Kaboom of Doom

chapter 1:Prologue

Planet Earth,year 12.000 B.C

_Earth, birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns:our worlds have met before… -Optimus Prime_

It begins in a vast desert and the first humans are looking for food.

They gather around together as they see a tiger runs. And as the tribesmen and the others begin to chase the tiger they stopped. What did they see as the fog vanishes a giant machine called the star harvester guarded by hundreds of giant humanoid robots from another planet. As the bots continue their job, their leader, The Fallen can see the tribesmen.

Finally, the tribesmen panics as the massive bot landed over them and The Fallen hits one of them with his legs and grabs one of the tribesmen as the men screamed on horror when The Fallen stares at him angrily.

Forty five years later…

Gongmen city, ancient China

_Long ago, in ancient China, the peacocks ruled over Gongmen City. They brought joy and prosperity to the city, for they have invented fireworks. But, their son, Lord Shen saw darker power in the fireworks. What have brought common and joy could also bring darkness and destruction. Shen's troubled parent consulted to the soothsayer she foretold that if Shen continue down to this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. The young lord set out to change his fate but what he did next,only sealed it. Shen returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces, he only see horror. He was banished from the city forever. But Shen swore revenge: someday, he would return and all of China will bow at his feet… -Soothsayer_

The present day

In Gongmen city, the lord and lady peacock have invented fireworks to brought joy for all the civilians of the city. But Lord Shen, their beloved son testing his experiments with gunpowder. A small explosion from the bowl surprises him and he smiles darkly.

Later, Shen's parents consulted a soothsayer. She puts two items into a small bowl and an apparition appears forms a white peacock consumed by a yin-yang symbol.

Shen can see his future is rising. until then he lead his army of wolves to attack a village of innocent pandas in the exact location were The Fallen and the other primes (his brothers) attacks a village of tribesmen in order to activate the star harvester with the Matrix of Leadership. Later, Shen was exiled from his home but he swore revenge that someday he'll return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Cast and Info

Systems to be Visited

Valley of Peace/Musicians village/Gongmen city (Kung Fu Panda)

Starships Used

Nemesis (Decepticon Starship)

Transformers Cast

Optimus Prime (PeterBilt 379) – Peter Cullen

SidesWipe (Corvette Stingray) – James Remar

Jolt (ChevRolet Volt) –Seth Green

IronHide (GMC TopKick) – Jess Harnell

Ratchet (Search and Rescue Hummer H2) – Robert Foxworth

BumbleBee (ChevRolet Camaro) – None

Skids (ChevRolet Sparx) and Wheelie (C Ford-series Truck) – Tom Kenny

MudFlap (ChevRolet Sparx) and Brains (Lenovo Thinkpad Edge) – Reno Wilson

JetFire (SR-71 BlackBird) – Mark Ryan

Dino/Mirage (Ferrari 458 Italia) – Francesco Quinn (RIP)

Que/WheelJack (Mercedes Benz E550) – George Coe

RoadBuster (Dale Earnhardt Jr's NASCAR Sprint cup series #88 AMP energy National Guard Chevrolet Impala) – Ron Bottitta

TopSpin (Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint cup series #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala) – Bill Fagerbakke

LeadFoot (Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint cup series #42 Target Chevrolet Impala) – John Dimaggio

The Fallen (None) – Tony Todd

MegaTron (CyberTronian Tank ) –Hugo Weaving

StarScream ( LockHeed Martin F-22 Raptor) – Charlie Adler

BarriCade (Saleen S281 Police Cruiser) – Jess Harnell

SoundWave (CyberTronian Satelite/Jet) – Steven Blum

GrinDor (CH-53E Super Stallion) – Frank Welker

SideWays (Audi R8) – Frank Welker

BoneCrusher (BuFallo MPV) – Jimmie Wood

CrowBar (ChevRolet Subarban Emergency Vehicle) – Steven Blum

CrankCase (ChevRolet Subarban Emergency Vehicle) – Keith David

Hatchet (Chevrolet Subarban Emegency Vehicle) – Frank Welker

DevasTator ( All construction vehicles) –Frank Welker

MixMaster (Mack Cement Mixer) – None

RamPage (Caterpillar D9L) – Kevin Michael Richardson

LongHaul (Caterpillar 773B) –None

Scrapper (Caterpillar 992G) –None

ScaVenger (O&K Terex RH400) –None

OverLoad (Komatsu HD465-7) –None

HighTower (Kobelco CK2500)-None

.William Lennox –Josh Duhamel

Epps –Tyrese Gibson

– Matthew Marsden

.David Britton – Jeremy Renner

– Josh Brolin

Kung Fu Panda Cast

Po – Jack Black

Shifu – Dustin Hoffman

Tigress – Angelina Jolie

Mantis –Seth Rogen

Crane – David Cross

Monkey –Jackie Chan

Viper –Lucy Liu

Lord Shen –Gary Oldman

Boss Wolf –Danny McBride

Storming Ox – Dennis Haysbert

Master Croc – Jean-Claude Van Damme

Thundering Rhino –Victor Garber

Soothsayer – Michelle Yeoh

– James Hong

**Disclaimer:**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay,Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickolodeon. I own nothing except the story and my original ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Dumpling Warrior

Location:Jade Palace,Valley of Peace

It's been six months since the Autobots' first contact with the jade palace and after they defeat the remaining Decepticon soldiers Sideways and Bonecrusher last night, outside the training hall there are 2 or 6 children are playing outside.

"And then, the dragon warrior joined the furious five!" the bunny child said in unison.

"And they became the greatest team ever!" said the pig child while playing eachother with its friends.

Later inside the training hall, a strange voice comes out.

"33!" the voice comes out again

"Stop him!"

"34…35!" "Stay Focused!"

"36…37!"

It appears to be it's the Furious Five team staring in awe at their fellow friend.

"How's he doing it with his face?" said Mantis.

Finally,Po swallows more than 38 bean buns by using chopsticks.

"Thirty eight bean buns!" Said Po in unison.

The Five finally cheer up together with Autobots Wheelie And Brains.

"Way to go ya furry Panda!" said the two small Autobots.

"YAY! New record!" shouts Mantis.

"Keep going! hit forty!" said Monkey.

"Never hit forty!" Crane shouts happily.

"You got it , buddy! I'll put it up to forty!" said Po.

Tigress sighs , "Do it!."

"No problem!" said Po.

"In a minute!" said Po as he struggles to swallow forty bean buns without chewing.

When the panda succeed,he sticks his hands up and cheering together with the Five along with the two Autobots.

"Well done , Po!" said Crane as he approaches Po. and as he slaps Po with his wings , The panda spits the bean buns and hits Monkey and Mantis with Brains ans Wheelie. while Viper ducks and Tigress blocks two of the buns.

"Your training has paid off" said Tigress in unison.

"Oh Yeah! another home theatre!" said Brains and Wheelie as they watch their video in a holographic screen of last night's battle with Decepticons Starscream, Barricade , Sideways , Bonecrusher and Demolisher during their brawl with Autobots Bumblebee , Sideswipe , the Twins , with Ironhide and Optimus Prime and their NEST human military alliances.

"This is gonna be rough!" said Brains happily.

"Oh! Master Shifu! gotta go see ya later!" said Po as leaves the training hall.

"See ya later , big guy!" Shouts Wheelie.

"You'll save those for me , right?" said Po pointing at the bowl as he go find Master Shifu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The shard's gone

Soundwave, the Decepticons' former data and transmissions officer attached to a U.S military satelite launches an escape pod from his chest.

As the escape pod flies towards the earth's atmosphere, it was heading towards NEST U.S military airbase in the island of Diego Garcia , Indian ocean.

When the pod crashed in the coast , a four legged, one eyed robotic cat like creature comes out from the sand. It's Ravage he's Soundwave's minion was send out to steal the last shard of the Allspark cube to revive Megatron. then rises Scorponok , the Decepticons' quick strike sneak attack specialist joins Ravage to enter the basement.

As they enter the basement, they see an electric fence and they can't penetrate the fence as they can see a board that shows the signs "Restricted area used for deadly authorize force".

Scorponok dives deep into the ground while Ravage leaps through the fences and finally the robotic Scorpion comes out of the ground again and sprint together to enter the base to steal the shard.

Inside the operation room, hundreds of NEST human operators that joined the they can hear a strange nergy signature outside the base.

"Black Lion X-Rays , this is Black Lion Tango. We have an activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fance." He said.

The two Decepticons are waiting at the B-14 gate but they can't use their weapons to blast the gate because the gate is bulletproof. But for Ravage, he got other plans. He opens his mouth and send out an army of small miniballs at the basement's rooftop.

Once the miniballs entered the basement where the Allspark cube's shard was hidden, the balls are transformed into minibots and then minibots are shapeshifting into a thin robot one glowing red eye and a very long tale and its body was like shattred pieces of a window and he was Reedman. He's a Decepticon too.

As he approaches at the glass tank he begin to cut the glass in a circle form and suddenly comes a loud alarm sound, and the radio says "Breach at B-14."

When the sun sets, The NEST soldiers finally driving Hummer H1 vehicles with miniguns mounted on top of their vehicles with gunners helding their guns.

"Go, go, go, go!" shouts one of the soldiers in unison to warned the others to get inside the basement. but once they entered, they're too late.

"The shard's gone." said one of the troops. Suddenly the Decepticon Reedman jumps and kills one of the soldiers. The soldiers sees the enemy and uses his M4 rifle to shoot him.

"Take him down!" he shouts as the other troops and gunners fires at the Decepticon as he tries to escape.

Finally, Ravage and Scorponok can hear gunshots behind them and the two Decepticons firing them with their own weapons while Reedman got the Shard and manage to escape.

The soldiers got the attention of three hostiles approaches behind them and one of the soldiers shouts "Take them down!"

But they failed and the Decepticons are on their way to revive their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Inner Peace

Back at the Jade Palace, Po was on his way to meet Master Shifu at a cave.

The grandmaster was still meditate peacefully in front of a dragon statue as Po arrives at the scene.

"Master Shifu, uhh… what are you doing?" said Po in a worried tone.

"One of Master Oogway's final teachings." said Shifu in unison.

As the grandmaster saw the drop of water falls from the stalactite, he begin to do some moves and catches the droplet. He guides the droplet and drops it to a small plant. finally Po gets exited after he sees it.

"Wow that's awesome! how did you do that?" said Po.

"Inner Peace." said Shifu in unison.

"That's cool! inner peace… of what?" Po replied.

"It is the next phase of your training. Every master must find his choose to meditate in a cave like this for 50 years in a cave like this without the taste of food and water." said Shifu as he jumps and balances on his stick.

* * *

**Thanks and I have to make the other chapters this time because I've already watch the film.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resurrection

North Atlantic ocean , 07.13 AM

After the Allspark shard was retrieved from NEST's secure bunker in Diego Garcia, A cargo ship heading towards a sea oil rig facility and at the ship, there are only 5 construction vehicles are aboard the ship.

Later, Ravage flies towards the ship and he have to be careful because the ship's crew are hundreds of them and unleashes his blaster cannons on his back as he growls.

But the vehicles have glowing purple Decepticon Insignias all over it the vehicles are actually the Constructicons they are also Decepticons as well that transforms into the giant Constructicons that Ravage saw are Mixmaster, Rampage, Long Haul, Scrapper, and Scrapmetal.

The Constructicons transforms from their vehicle to robot forms as the follow Soundwave's minion to descent to the abyss to revive their leader Megatron.

Later, a U.S Navy submarine USS Topeka begins to hearing a strange life form in their sonar computers as they dive deeper.

"Conn sonar. gained new contact, bearing 214 and possible hostile confirmed for deep six drop point." said one of submarine crew.

"What do you got?" the second crew said in unison.

"SU pulled five contacts 5.000 feet diving fast."

Finally, the Constructicons and Ravage began to dive deeper to Megatron's body.

"Never seen anything diving that fast. Man battle stations." said the third crew.

"Chief of the watch, man battle stations!" said the fourth crew.

"Helm, left full ruder, all ahead two-thirds." said the fifth crew.

As the sub dives deep, the Constructicons and Ravage finally found Megatron's lifeless body and they have to revive him by using the shard.

Then at the NEST operations room, Morshower and his troops enter the base.

"The nets protecting NBE one are screaming, sir" said the Pentagon officer.

"That is 9,300 fathoms down. no confirmed DSRVs on site?" said Morshower to the officer.

"None, sir."

"Then, people, we got a problem!"

As they dive closer to their Leader's body, Ravage ejects Scalpel with the Allspark shard.

"Need parts! kill ze little one!" said Scalpel instructs Constructicons Mixmaster, Long Haul, Rampage, And Scrapper to kill one of their own:Scrapmetal and using his body parts for Megatron.

"Ze shard make energon!" said Scalpel as he place the shard on Megatron's chest.

After the shard was placed on his chest, Megatron's body was influenced by a dark energon infusion.

At the operations room, the operators can hear strange beeping sound on the computer's screen.

As Megatron awakens he leaves the Constructicons, Ravage and Scalpel as accelerates himself towards the water's surface.

The sonar of the sub indicates six hostiles are heading towards the submarine.

"Conn sonar, now hold six contacts and they're comin'up fast!"

"Sound collision alarm" said the operator in unison.

"Five hundred feet."

"Angel six, we got six hostiles coming up."

When Megatron swims closer towards the sub, the operators are running out of time.

"Brace for impact!" said the captain's last words.

Finally Megatron knocks the submarine out of the water and the plane finally failed to bombing him.

And the Decepticons' leader was on his way to find Starscream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:The Nemesis

**Once again, thank you for reading.**

**A/N:If you seen the movie, you probably remember that Megatron and Starscream with The Fallen are discussing about the human Sam Witwicky has destroyed the Allspark during Mission City and killing the Decepticons' true leader. and the Decepticons are hoping to kill him after Megatron was in this story they're discussing about Po,the panda and the Furious Five and the other kung fu Sam Witwicky is still not confirmed in the story yet but he will appeared in the sequel!**

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

Megatron in his cybertronian tank vehicle form flies to the Nemesis, the Decepticons' starship. He enters the spacecraft. The ship was filled by hundreds of protoform sacks. As he transforms into his robot form and he found Starscream, the Decepticons' sky commander and his second in command.

"Starscream, I'm home." Megatron said in unison.

"Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection!" Starscream said as he walks towards him.

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet!" Megatron said in an angry tone as he squeezes his second in command in the throat.

"Only to help spawn our new army! The Fallen dicreeses it! after all in your absence someone had to take command." said Starscream making Megatron snarled at him.

Megatron hits Starscream against the wall containing protoform sacks and choked him.

"So disappointing." said Megatron choking him.

"Hatchlings! hatchlings! careful fragile!" Shouts Starscream gasping for air.

"Even in death, there is no command but mine!" Megatron said as one of the protoform hatchlings comes out of the sack and causing him to squealing to drops Starscream as he looked for his master, The Fallen.

"My master, I've failed you on earth the Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish." said Megatron to his master.

"You have much to learn, my discipcle. The cube merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge can never be destroyed. It can only transform."

"How is that possible?"

"It's been absorbed by a Panda warrior. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind."

"Well, then let me strip the very flesh from his body!" Megatron said as he's hoping he can captured his new target.

"And you will, my apprentice. in time for millenia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet and where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me… and now, only one remains ." The Fallen said as he crushes a human skull.

"Optimus! now he protects the panda." said Megatron as he smiles evilly with his master.

"Then the panda can lead us to him and revenge will be ours…" The Fallen said evilly.

"Yes…" Megatron growled.

Then Starscream flies towards them both, "The panda will not escape us! we have him in our sights! without more energon, the hatchlings will keep dying." he said as the hatchling dies.

* * *

**Not bad, huh?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 11

* * *

As night falls, the team finally slept in a big boat in the river on their way to Gongmen City. Po awakes and the Five awakes together with Tigress while their Autobot allies move through the dark forest near the river.

"I found out that my dad was not really my dad." He commanded.

"This bothers you?" Tigress asked.

"Heh are you kidding me?"

"Man, I'm so lucky that I don't have any problems with my dad!" Shouts Mantis.

"Mantis, this isn't about_ you!" _hissed Viper.

"I'm freaking in!"

"We're here … Gongmen city."

At the tower…

"My father's throne, he used to bring me play here beside him, promising someday his throne will be mine."

Shen throws his father's throne out of the tower and crash into the ground. and his gorillas place the cannon.

"A little _to_ the left." He commanded.

"But its so heavy, master." The gorilla sighed.

"Thirty years I've been waiting for this moment. Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it, a little to the left. Perfect! with the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me. We move out in 3 days when the moon is full and when the tide is high. Now you old goat why don't you tell me my..."

"Fortune?" asked the Soothsayer.

"The future I was going to say the future."

"If you continue on your current path… You will find your self at the bottom of the stares."

As she looks closer…

"I see… I see pain!"

"OW!"

"… and anger."

"How dare you! this is the finest silk in the province!"

"Followed by denial…"

"This is no fortune telling! You're just saying what's happening right-"

"Now? the most importnant time is now. but if you wanted to see the future… a peacock will be defeated by the Warrior of Black and White."

"That's_ impossible!_ do you think of it?"

"It is not impossible, only he knows about it."

Later Starscream and the boss wolf arrives at the scene.

"Lord Shen, I saw a _panda!_"

Shen jumps towards him.

"A kung fu warrior who fougth like demon! big and furry… soft and squishy, kinda plush and cuddly!" he growled.

"There are no more pandas…"

"Even with _his_ poor eyesight, he can see the truth! why is that not what you _think_?"

"Find this panda and bring him to me!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

"With pleasure…" hissed Starscream as he transformed into his F-22 raptor vehicle form and flies away.

"One panda still lives that _doesn't_ make you right!"

"You're right, being right makes me right."

"Then I will kill him and proof you wrong."

Then, he hears another chewing sound behind him.

"Will you stop THAT?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.


End file.
